


Hane no nai tenshi, koakuma

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Facials, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-04-09 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando Yamada se lo había propuesto, había reído. No había creído que su novio pudiera ser serio, no había pensado que de verdad pudiera haberle pedido algo así.Probablemente, tendría que haberlo tomado más en serio.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke





	Hane no nai tenshi, koakuma

**Hane no nai tenshi, koakuma**

**(Eres un ángel sin alas, un pequeño diablo)**

Daiki miraba la escena frente a sí, con aire dividido.

No podía creerlo.

Cuando Yamada se lo había propuesto, había reído. No había creído que su novio pudiera ser serio, no había pensado que de verdad pudiera haberle pedido algo así.

Probablemente, tendría que haberlo tomado más en serio.

Estaban en su salón; Yamada estaba arrodillado al suelo, frente al diván.

La erección de Yuto desaparecía dentro de su boca, mientras Ryosuke seguía mirando al menor en aire malicioso, lascivo.

A lado de Nakajima, en el diván, Chinen y Yuya miraban casi raptados. Yuri tenía los ojos fijos en Yamada, mientras su mano había deslizado sin discreción en la erección de su novio, empezando a moverla de manera lenta, en gestos circulares, sin tener realmente gana de hacerle sentir placer, sino darle un poco de alivio.

Yuya pareció entender, y se apresuró a hacer lo mismo con él, deshaciéndole el cinturón y los pantalones lo bastante para que su mano pasara bajo de esos, empezando a tocarlo con la misma lentitud.

Y Daiki estaba sentado a lado, en una silla cerca de la mesa, los ojos en su novio, en la boca que se movía lasciva, en sus manos que se aferraban a los muslos de Yuto, teniéndolo quieto, determinado a dar él el ritmo.

Lo sabía, porque era lo mismo que hacía siempre con él.

Y sólo mirándolo, no podía evitar de imaginar esa boca en su erección sino que en la de Yuto, no podía evitar de excitarse, no podía evitar de pensar que, de hecho, Yamada tenía razón.

_“No, no creo que me gustaría verte con alguien que no sea yo.” _

Y estaba seguro, de verdad.

Aunque Ryosuke hubiera seguido insistiendo, diciendo que iba a ser algo diferente, y que al final él se habría excitado también, Arioka seguía creyendo que la celosía viendo manos ajenas tocar ese cuerpo que sólo era suyo habría abrumado la excitación.

Y lo había creído hasta ese momento, cuando había tenido que rendirse.

Le gustaba.

Le gustaba ver a Ryosuke tocar a Yuto, le gustaba verlo hacer algo que normalmente hacía sólo por él, como si ahora tuviera un ojo externo, una visual diferente de la a que estaba acostumbrado.

Y le gustaba la manera como los otros tres lo miraban. Verlos excitados por su novio, por ese cuerpo que después de esa noche habría vuelto a ser sólo suyo.

Lo hacía sentir... importante, de alguna manera.

Se giró unos segundos, el tiempo necesario para echar un vistazo al reloj.

Eran las ocho de la tarde, estaban allí desde hace media hora, y se sentía ya como si no pudiera resistir más.

Pero se había prometido de mirar y no tocar, e iba a hacer así.

Vio a Chinen desplazarse, acercándose más a Yuto y cogiendo firme el pelo de Yamada, harto de esperar. Llevó la cabeza del mayor contra su sexo, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo con Nakajima.

Y Yamada no se quejó de la brutalidad del chico, e hizo como le pedía, lamiendo la erección de Chinen antes de tomarla enteramente en boca, rozando con los labios la mano de Yuya, que había vuelto a moverse a la base del sexo de su novio.

Daiki tragó, ruidosamente, tratando de aferrarse a la superficie suave de la mesa, agitándose en la silla y no teniendo éxito de no pensar en su erección, dura y enjaulada por los pantalones, no deseando que mandarlos todos al diablo, echar a Ryosuke contra el suelo y follárselo hasta que no hubiera tenido éxito de volver a caminar.

Pero, todavía, resistió, y se quedó mirando.

Yuya acababa de moverse al suelo a lado de Yamada, tomándole la polla en la mano y moviendo la muñeca en ritmo rápido, haciendo gemir el menor, mientras las vibraciones de su garganta se trasferían a Yuri, quien se mordió un labio para impedirse de gritar.

En cuanto Ryosuke se hubo hartado de esa situación, levantó la cabeza y se giró hacia Takaki, empujándolo contra el diván y montándole a horcajadas, cogiéndole la erección bastante fuerte de hacerlo gritar bajo, e inclinándose hacia de él para susurrarle algo en la oreja.

Daiki vio a Yuya sonreír, y sólo pudo imaginar lo que le había dicho el menor.

Si pudiera haber pensado de encontrar una situación así excitante, seguro no se esperaba que le gustara _tanto_.

Estaba increíblemente hermoso, su Yamada.

Siempre había sabido que no era exactamente inocente, pero ver la manera como se movía entre los tres, cuanto cómodo pareciera, y como le gustaba toda la situación, era más que Arioka se esperara de él.

Bajo la superficie, bajo esa cara de ángel, a veces infantil, Yamada Ryosuke tenía algo de... inmoral. De animal, casi.

Era un lado de él que no veía menudo, y que en ese momento lo estaba haciendo enloquecer.

En ese momento Yuto, probablemente enojado por la falta de atenciones, se puso en pie a lado de Yuya y Yamada, sonriendo al menor amistosamente, de una manera que chocaba con toda la situación, y se tomó la polla, dirigiéndola de vuelta hacia su boca .

Otra vez, Ryosuke no protestó.

Estaba como si no supiera como moverse, donde girarse, a quien dar más atenciones.

Con Yuto en boca, Yuya en mano, mientras Chinen los miraba y se tocaba, estaba como si quisiera dar una parte de sí a todos.

Yuto se corrió primero.

Se aferró a su cabeza, la boca del mayor a contacto con su ingle casi quisiera sofocarlo, mientras echaba el cuello atrás y se vaciaba bajo su garganta.

Yamada se quedó quieto así unos segundos, antes de alejarse y tragar, lamiéndose los labios con aire lascivo y sonriendo a su amigo, quien volvió a sentarse en el diván, tratando de ponerse de vuelta su ropa mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo.

A ese punto Yuya echó una mirada a Chinen, antes de bajar a Yamada de su regazo y hacerlo volver arrodillado al suelo, mientras los dos de ellos se ponían a su lado.

Ryosuke miraba primero uno y luego el otro, en espera.

Sonreía, con ese aire fingidamente inocente, extendiéndose de vez en cuando para lamer la punta de la erección de uno, luego moviéndose hacia el otro, mientras tan Yuri como Yuya movían la mano en su erección, más y más rápidos, jadeando tensos, cerca del orgasmo.

Se corrieron a unos segundos de distancia; Takaki levantó el mentón de Ryosuke, ensuciándole la frente y la mejilla, mientras Chinen le cogió el pelo y se corrió en su boca y su cuello.

Cuando lo dejaron, Yamada cayó al suelo, en aire satisfecho.

Se quedó sentado allí, respirando rápido y sin limpiarse, mientras Chinen cogía su ropa y la de Yuya, y Takaki echaba una mirada entretenida a la erección de Ryosuke.

“¿Quieres...?” preguntó, dejando la frase abierta.

El menor sacudió brevemente la cabeza, girándose para mirar a Daiki.

Arioka dejó improvisamente de respirar, golpeado por esa mirada.

Era la primera que le dirigía durante toda la noche, y había en esa toda la gana acumulada en la última hora, la que los aunaba, la que iba a encontrar desahogo en cuanto los demás se hubieran ido.

Daiki estaba a un punto de no retorno.

Se levantó pronto de la silla, y los otros tres entendieron que su noche acababa allí.

Salieron pronto del piso, sin decir una palabra más, sin comentar lo que acababa de pasar, ignorando a Yamada, todavía al suelo, todavía cubierto en su esperma, quien parecía ahora incapaz de quitar los ojos de Daiki.

En cuanto hubieron cerrado la puerta, el mayor se acercó a Ryosuke, despacio.

Y despacio se quitó la ropa, quedándose desnudo, y despacio se arrodilló al suelo a su lado, y despacio le rozó la cara con un dedo, a través de unas gotas de esperma, llevándoselo a la boca de manera que el menor pudiera lamerlo, con lo que pareció a Arioka el gesto más lascivo de toda la noche.

Y luego, se olvidó del sentido de la palabra delicadez.

Se aferró a los hombros de Ryosuke, empujándolo contra el suelo, abriéndole las piernas pronto en busca de su abertura, clavando dos dedos dentro y preparándolo rápido, por un tiempo ni remotamente suficiente para que no sintiera dolor.

Pero no importaba.

Lo había provocado, había obtenido lo que quería.

Y ahora, era su turno.

Se puso encima a él, penetrándolo con un empujón seco, disfrutando su grito de dolor, sin preocuparse de eso, porque al final sabía qué era así que le gustaba.

Empujó dentro de él de manera casi brutal, direccionando sus caderas para golpear ese punto dentro de él que le hizo olvidar pronto el dolor, transformado sus gritos en gemidos de placer, en sonidos animales, mientras se aferraba con las uñas a sus hombros, arañándolo, pidiéndole más.

Daiki llevó la mano a su erección, moviéndola sin un ritmo preciso, sin control, pero lo bastante para que dentro de unos segundos Ryosuke volviera a gritar su nombre, llegando al orgasmo bajo sus empujones, ensuciando su estómago y los dedos del mayor.

Daiki lo vio desmayarse bajo de sí, harto, y siguió moviéndose unos segundos dentro de él, antes de salir y cogerle la cabeza, llevándola frente a su erección.

Por lo demás, él quería su parte también.

Se bajó hacia él, lamiéndole lascivamente el esperma de la cara, antes de levantarse de vuelta y ponerse a tocarse, rápido, cerca del orgasmo como había sido en la última hora.

Gritó su nombre, se corrió, le ensució de vuelta la cara.

Pero estaba bien, hasta que lo hacía él.

Y luego ambos se desmayaron contra el suelo frio, en busca de alivio, acercándose despacio mientras trataban de volver a respirar de manera normal.

Daiki cerró brevemente los ojos, y cuando los abrió de vuelta vio a su novio que le sonreía.

Devolvió la sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando lo vio llevar la lengua fuera de la boca, lamiendo el esperma que podía alcanzar así, y ocupándose del resto con la mano.

“Pues podemos decir que tenía razón, ¿verdad?” le dijo Yamada, levantando una ceja en aire triunfante.

Arioka se salió los ojos, fingiendo una expresión inocente, y se encogió de hombros.

“¿Sobre qué?”

“Te excitó verme con ellos, ¿no?” preguntó, acercándose más y apoyándole el mentón en el mecho, mientras el mayor le acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

“Sí y no.” contestó, enigmático, luego sonrió de la expresión confundida de Ryosuke. “Fui celoso del hecho que te hayan... tocado. Fui celoso de todo lo que te hicieron. Pero...” hizo una pausa, mordiéndose un labio. “Me excité, sí. Y mucho. Pero no son ellos, Ryo. Eres _tú _que me excitas.” concluyó con una sonrisa.

Ryosuke asintió, satisfecho, como si fuera lo que quería oír desde el principio.

Daiki suspiró, siguiendo acariciándolo mientras el menor se metía más cómodo contra su pecho.

Bajo la superficie, al final, Yamada era inmoral, impuro, animal.

Había visto esa parte de él, le había gustado más que pudiera imaginar, pero no era algo a que quería acostumbrarse.

Era una faceta que, desde entonces en adelante, sólo él podía ver.

Bajo la superficie Ryosuke podía ser todo lo que quería, pero lo que importaba era que se quedara suyo.


End file.
